The Stars of Two Lovers
by SomaSam
Summary: This is a FinnXAttia Fan fic, based at the end of Sapphique. This is my first fanfic, so please comment on what to improve on.
1. Chapter 1: The stars

This is my first Fan fic. I saw that there was no FinnxAttia fan-fics on here, so I decided to try my hand at it. Do not expect the greatest writing ever. Any comments and constructive criticisms would be appreciated.

This is my version of the end of Sapphique.

(And yes, I use bits and Pieces of the Original text, sue me, I changed most of it anyway. I'm just trying to fuse it to make it work with the rest of the book)

* * *

"Go on, girl," Rix said to Attia.

"No." She was watching the screen. "You can't lose both your apprentices, Rix."

"Ah, but my powers have grown. Now I can conjure a winged being into life, Attia. I can bring a man from the stars. What a show I'll take on the road! I'm made, forever. However, it's true I can use an assistant…"

"I could stay…" She prompted.

"Wait Attia, please, come here with me, I want to show you the stars." Finn cut in.

Attia glared at him, "Why should I, what do I owe you? "

Finn stared at her with sad eyes," You don't owe me anything, I just want you to see this with me."

Attia just turned around and stayed silent. Jared tried to put his arm on her and convenes her, but she just pushed his hand away.

Finn stood there, quiet for a moment, head bent and a hurt expression on his face. Kerio and Claudia were not sure what to do in this awkward situation. Then Finn lifted his head, a set look of determination on his face, "Well, if you won't come out here, I'll go in and get you myself!" And with that Finn jumped into the portal.

Attia turned to see Finn appear out of the dungeon-like door. He strode up and stopped right in front of her. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Please, think of all the things we have gone through," he pushed.

* * *

Attia thought about all the stuff she and Finn had done on their adventure. Before it had even started, he had shown kindness to her, he had moved her food bowl so that she could eat back when she was Jormanic's Dog-slave. And after Kerio had defeated the Winglord both he and Gildas had ran, but not Finn, he had stayed to help her up and escape. She had stayed with Kerio to make sure he didn't abandon Finn to his demise. And once they were in the Warden's tower, she had taken the poisoned fruit instead of Finn. She should have died, but he had never left her when the rest of them would have abandoned her. He had even talked Kerio into giving him one of his skull rings to try to save her. These all filled her with a feeling of attachment to Finn.

However, her final memory of Finn made her heart hurt. It was when she had been with him when that damn Claudia was asking him to leave with her to the Outside. He hardy even wanted to go, he said he wouldn't want to leave Kerio and her back in Incarceron. AND SHE HAD BELIVED HIM! She was even the one to push the button on the key to teleport him to the Outside! How foolish of her.

* * *

And as all this played through her head, Finn stepped closer, and put his hands in hers. "Please," he said as his voice cracked, "come see the stars with me."

Attia could see the faintest look of tears starting to form on Finn's eyes. "Fine," she said lacking any emotions. Though she was still mad at Finn, she couldn't stand seeing him in this state.

Finn perked up slightly. "All right, come on." He said as he led Attia through the dungeon door.

Attia stared around. The room was gray and calm; it hummed with a faint power. Outside the door in a ruined corridor a few bruised men watched, sitting slumped against the wall. They looked at her as if she were a ghost.

* * *

There was no way down, so they climbed up the remains of the stairs to the roof. Kerio in the front, Claudia next, and Attia and Finn in the rear. Attia and Finn didn't say a word on the way up. Attia looked sidelong at Claudia and hid a smile as she stared at the damage her house.

"It can't be possible. How can we ever put all this back together again?" she wailed.

"We can't," Kerio said brutally. He led them up the stone steps, his voice echoing back. "If Incarceron is cruel, Finn, then so are you. You show me a glimpse of this paradise, and then you take it away."

Finn turned his head to Attia," I'm sorry about all this…" And she just shrugged and continued walking, which made Finn hang his head even lower.

Claudia on her part chose not to say anything. She saw what was going on, and thought it would be best if she did not try to intervene at the moment. Having not seen each other for two months and now being back together again must be hard on both Finn and Attia.

"Oh… wow." Kerio gasped as he walked onto the roof before the others. He stared off in to the night sky, looking at the stars. "They exist. They really exist."

As Finn and Attia stepped up onto the roof he saw Attia's face light up with wonder and shock, her breath frosting in the night-time air, her hands dropped at her sides, and her head tilted back as if trying to take in the whole sky at once.

Finn then stared at the sky too. Taking the magnificence of it all: the millions of bright stars, the thousands of galaxies, and the bright strip of the Milky Way.

Suddenly he was sent sprawling as a stinging slap landed on his face. He flew so far that he almost fell of the battlements. Kerio and Claudia stood looking at him, wide eyed with the sudden turn of events. And standing right above him, hands on her hips, was Attia. Her eyes held him down with a furious glare, and the rage that she was exhibiting was almost palpable. "THAT," she spat at him as she rubbed her hand," was for leaving me in Incarceron and breaking my heart!"

The next move she made was even more surprising to Finn than the first. She grabbed him by the front of his collar, yanked him up with so much force than he staggered into her, and finally she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, putting her lips against his. So many feelings and thoughts filled his head as this crazy scene was taking place. What were Kerio and Claudia thinking about all this? What was with Attia's sudden change in heart? But he couldn't pay attention to any of them; all he was thinking about was her soft yet strong lips pressed against his. In some strange way it all seemed right, as if it were meant to be this way. He then reflected that that was his very first kiss. He was even disappointed when Attia pulled her lips away from his.

"And that," she whispered so quietly that only he could hear her," was for keeping your promise of taking me to see the stars yourself."

Claudia seemed slightly pissed but wasn't able to say anything. But Kerio, of course, couldn't help telling Attia off, "Well finally, I thought you would never get the nerve to tell him how you feel!"

Attia took a step back, her checks blazing and eyes glistening on the brink of tears," I-I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't try to g-get in between you and Claudia, but y-you just mean so much to me."

Finn looked into her eyes, and then turned his head to look at Claudia. Claudia spoke up, a smug look on her face," I am afraid to say that Finn and I are already engaged." Every one of her words was filled with malice.

He looked back to Attia, who had her face cast down as if her whole world was crushed in front of her face. He didn't know what to do but grab her and hold her close. "Don't worry; I'll make sure this all works out. Now come on, if you cry, you won't be able to see all the stars."

They all stood there on the ruined battlements of Claudia's Castle; Kerio having his attention drawn back to the stars, Claudia staring daggers at the embraced couple, and Finn showing and pointing out stars and constellations to Attia, who watched with upmost wonder.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

Three months have passed scene the inhabitants of Incarceron have been released, and the Protocol was lifted.

Now that Queen Sia has passed away, the Realm is in need of a new King and Queen to take charge and rule over the land. Finn has become the last member of the royal bloodline. And such, he is the most likely candidate for the throne, however, he is having some hard times deciding if giving up all he holds dear is worth it to become king.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Finn groaned to his tailor as he looked at himself through a mirror. He was dressed up in an agonizingly stiff suit, an extremely heavy robe which hung on his shoulders, and a golden crown pushed down on his forehead. The scariest thing though was the make-up. His entire face was coated in a white powder, his cheeks were dollops of pink on white canvass of his face, and his eyes had been covered in eye liner as dark as the night sky.

"Of course, you are the king, and therefore must look like one!" The royal tailor, Sigmund, said matter-of-factly. "Though I wish you would stand up straighter though, that slouching is no way for a king to stand."

"Forget this!" Finn said as he tore the crown off his head," This whole get up is the most ridiculous idea Claudia has had in weeks."

"B-b-but Sire," Sigmund stammered," Lady Claudia said that you were to dress for the wedding, she will not be happy that you stormed off again,"

"Forget Claudia, if I'm going to be King, then I will have _some _dignity, and I most certainly will not dress like a fool!" Finn shouted back as he threw off the robe and marched out the room. Sigmund just stared back at him and started to pick up the clothes Finn had just scattered.

* * *

"Hey Finn, what's with the face paint?" Kerio asked, his question laden with sarcasm. After Finn had left Sigmund he marched strait to the bathroom to wash up. He was trying to make it there before anyone saw him, but unfortunately for him Kerio had been standing right outside, trying to talk up one of the maids.

"More of this stupid _kingly fashion_ Claudia is trying to get me to wear." Finn said as he pushed past Kerio and into the bathroom.

Kerio turned to follow him in, "Catch you latter love." He said over his shoulder as the maid walked away.

"I swear Finn; I can't understand why you guys are going to get married." Kerio said to Finn as he washed the paint off his face," Don't get me wrong, Claudia is pretty hot, but you guys are only like 17 or 18 years old. Not to mention how hurt Attia seemed once Claudia announced the marriage would be in a few days."

Finn paused for a moment as he remembered Attia's horrified expression on the day of announcement." It's not like I have a choice Kerio. These people need someone to lead them, and I'm the only one who can."

"You're forgetting something," Kerio said with one of his overly cocky smiles on his face," You could always marry Attia, I think she would be into the idea."

"No," Finn said with a hint of defeat in his voice," She wouldn't want to be a queen; it just isn't her kind of thing. I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want to do."

"Well, we're brothers aren't we, so I should be considered royal blood too," Kerio said with a straight face," and I am older than you, so I should get the throne first."

Finn laughed at this," I don't think oath-brothers and brothers by blood are the same thing."

"Bull crud!" Kerio turned to him, an expression of irritation spreading on his face," I'm more of a prince than that dolt Casper ever was, and he was royal blood. And besides, I have protected you for all your worth, any other sibling would be out for your blood for a chance to get the throne!"

"Well, I don't think the people of the realm would be too pleased to have an escaped criminal as their king." Finn said as he got the last of the paint off his face.

"Your one to talk,"Kerio huffed," But I don't get why you have to do what Claudia saws anyway. It's always, 'Do this and do that, and why don't you try on this nice pretty dress while you're at it.'"

"We both know Claudia is trying to do what's best for the realm." Finn said they walked out of the bathroom and down the white halls.

"But does she know what's best for you?" Kerio asked, "I've spent practically my whole life with you in Incarceron, seeing how you react to a challenge, and how you live your daily life. It seems to me like Claudia is just trying to make you less like Finn and more like Giles, all pompous and frilly."

They walked over to a window overlooking the courtyard. It was a nice summer afternoon, the sun was on its trip down to the horizon, the yard smelled of freshly cut grass, and the pool was only being disturbed by a gentle breeze. Finn let out a sigh as he stared out at the ripples in the pool, "I think I understand that 'game' that Claudia is always talking about."

"Prince Giles, please!" they turned to see Sigmund rocketing over to them. "I must prepare you for the wedding!"

"Hmm, well cheer up pal; I'm sure Fate has something good in store for you." Kerio turned back to Finn as he patted him on the back, then added" Oh; and if I were you I'd go check on Attia after your done getting all pampered up, she seemed like she could use someone to talk to."

"You couldn't go ask her anything?"

"Nope, I had other things to attend to," Kerio said as he eyed another maid walking past them.

"Yah well, you better hope Fate gives you a girl who can put up with your attitude," Finn said jokingly to Kerio as he turned reluctantly to face the tailor who was red in the face, "Alright Sigmund, do you have something a little more casual this time?"

"Yes Prince Giles," Sigmund gasped with his hand on his knees," This latest one is looser fitting, but it still looks like something a proper King would wear."

"As long as I don't put on any make-up I'm fine"

'I guess I can put up with being a dress up doll for now. But in a little bit, maybe after dinner, I can go talk to Attia about all this,' Finn thought to himself as he was half lead, half dragged back to the dressing room to try out another wedding suit.

* * *

Again, if you guys can think of anything that can be fixed or improved in my writing, don't hesitate to send some good thoughts over.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chat with Attia

Chapter 3: A Chat with Attia

The third chapter to my Incarceron Fan Fic. Any input on how to improve, or what you liked about this, is appreciated.

I have also decided to change this to a T rating due to a little profanity (not much) and a slight use of alcohol in this chapter.

* * *

It was getting late as Finn climbed the steps to the attic of the castle. They had just finished dinner and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. The sun had set and the moon was just starting to rise out into the sky. The breeze had gotten stronger so that now a steady wind was buffeting the side of the castle. His feet made the old musty floorboards creak and grown as he put his weight on them.

Finn had tried to talk Attia out from sleeping up here, but to no avail. She said she liked the peace and quiet of the attic and the lack of traffic going through it. And even though Finn warned her that the floor was not structurally stable, she said she would be fine. So far there hadn't been any accidents, yet.

Finn tried to push any negative thoughts out of his mind as he approached the door to Attia's room. He hesitated, his hand about to knock on the door when a voice from inside called out, "Come on in already!"

Finn was a little taken back, but had no choice but to enter. The castle attic was a fairly large set of rooms. The main room was Attia's living room, while the other two were built into the east side and served as a bedroom and bathroom. Attia wasn't much for decorating, so the living room was fairly bare. There was no wallpaper and the floor was made of wood, the only exception being the large, light blue rug that sat in the center of the room. Two small chairs sat on the rug with a coffee table resting in the middle, while a big couch took up the side opposite of the stone fireplace; which was built into the north facing wall. The south wall was occupied with a square window looking out to the courtyard with its curtains pulled closed so only a sliver of moonlight got through. A few oil lamps lit up the rest of the room.

And resting on one of the spare chairs was Attia, glaring at him as she took a gulp of red wine. Attia was wearing a red shirt, a pair of brown pants, and some hiking boots. They didn't say anything for a time, as Attia continued to sit, and slurp her red wine noisily, while Finn stood there in the doorway.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" she said venomously as she set her empty glass down.

As Finn walked in and sat down on the couch cushion closest to her he got a better look at her. She was calm with her hands on her lap acting patently, but he also saw that her eyes were pink and swollen from crying. Her hands were also clutching her pants very tightly as if she were trying to hold in a scream. One look at the wine bottle told him that she had had more than one glass of wine this afternoon.

"So, you're getting married in two days," Attia said, she was trying to sound calm, but there was a dangerous undertone in her voice. Finn couldn't help noticing that her words were slightly slurred.

"Yeah, that's what I what I wanted to talk to you about,"

"That right?" She said as she poured another glass of wine, "Want some?"

"Sure, my nerves are a bit agitated," Finn knew he should really keep his head clean, but what harm could one glass be?

Attia picked up a second glass that was setting on the table and began filling it up, it was set there as if she was expecting him. "Here you go."

"I need to explain why I have to go through with this." Finn said as he took a swig of wine," I have to because the realm needs a king."

"Why not let me be the queen then, and have Claudia be an advisor?" Attia prompted.

"We both know you hate being the center of attention. And besides that, you don't really act all that 'queenly'," Finn said. Attia snorted at the second comment.

They sat there, staring at each other, and occasionally taking a drink of wine. Finn would sometimes try to explain to Attia why he was going through with the wedding, but her cold demeanor would always shut him up. He accepted the offer of wine each time his glass was emptied. His head was starting to get a little fuzzy.

"I really don't like Claudia all that much," Finn slurred his words together, his mind too clouded with the wine to think about what he was saying," She is a pain in the ass and waaaaaayyyyy too bossy. I don't even get to say what I think about the marriage."

"Really…? You would marry someone you don't even love?" She said it with such malice that Finn knew he had said something very, very wrong." You don't even have the guts to say no to her?" Attia was getting more and more furious with each word; her impassive façade had completely disappeared. "You just do what that damned bitch tells you!"

She had slammed the empty wine glass on the table so that it shattered into a million shining stars. Attia jumped from her seat and leaped strait at Finn, knocking both of them and the couch over. Attia had her hands wrapped around Finn's neck and was shaking him senseless. All Finn could hear was the pounding of his heart and the profanity spewing out of Attia's mouth.

Attia, her head also dulled by the wine, didn't even realize she had hit Finn's head hard enough to knock him out cold until he was but a rag doll in her iron grip.

As soon as her mind caught up to her actions she let out a gasp and released Finn's neck. Attia didn't even know what to do; all she could do though was sit there and cry as she bent over Finn's limp body.

* * *

Finn woke a few hours later. His head hurt and his neck was all bruised, but he was alive and he sighed with relief. He hadn't known Attia could get so brutal and savage. He shuddered at the thought of her mouth twisted into a snarl and her eyes full of such furry and hate.

As he pushed that thought away he looked around where he had woken up. It was a simple room with a single person bed, an oak wood dresser, and an oil lamp in the far corner. It took him a moment to realize that, this was Attia's room! He quickly stood up, and immediately regretted it as a massive head-ache made him double over back onto the bed. After regaining his composure he stood up again, slower this time, and made his way to the door.

The living room looked largely the same as he had remembered it, except that the couch was slightly farther back than it used to be. There was also a large wine stain on the rug, and an empty bottle rolling on the floor. The thing that caught his eye though was a small shape huddled on one of the chairs, weeping quietly to its self.

He approached it cautiously. When the shape didn't seem to notice him he drew even closer. It wasn't until he was right behind it that he could see it clearly. Attia was huddled up, on the couch, her head was resting on her legs, and constant streams of tears were pouring out of her eyes. Finn walked around the chair, and when it was obvious Attia wasn't going to get out of that position for a while, he picked her up and cradled her over to the couch.

"Attia… it's ok," Finn tolled her in a calm voice as he set her down and stroked her hair.

She looked up, and took in all the details of Finn's face. His hair had been roughed up a bit, his cloths were torn and ripped up at the edges, several claw marks ran along his arms, and the thing that scared her the most was the big bruised ring around his neck. As soon as she saw the last part, she broke down in tears again, wailing something about her being terrible and that Finn should go away while he could.

But Finn would be scared off that easily, having grown up in Incarceron, "Attia, I'm fine just calm down for a sec."

"No! I've already h-hurt you s-s-so much, just leave me alone before I end up killing you!" Attia told him in between gut wrenching sobs.

"Attia, you'll end up hurting yourself if I don't help you. And…I deserved it after all I have done to you…," Finn said as he put an arm around her. After a while of sobbing, apologizing, and gentle cuddling, Attia started to calm down. She would keep on pushing Finn away and telling him to leave her alone, but Finn would not be dismayed and stayed by her side.

It was getting fairly late now, the moon was up high and the stars were out.

"Come on, I know what we can do," Finn told her as he stood up and strolled to the closed curtains and opened them wide. The entire room was flooded in silver moonlight. He turned to see Attia pushing the couch and table against the wall, a shy smile creeping on the edges of her face.

She then walked towards him and embraced him. They slowly started to dance as the stars outside twinkled. Attia felt a rush of emotion as Finn danced with his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes were always staring up into his, never leaving each other's comfort. Even when Finn took a miss-step or when Attia smashed his toes they would only shrug and continue on.

* * *

Eventually they sat down on the rug next to each other. Attia was resting her head on Finn's shoulder as they stared out to the setting moon. They were both tired and, to be honest, a little sweaty. It was such an amazing time for both of them but it felt as if it had only lasted a few minutes. Finn turned his head to her, "T-thank you Attia that was the most fun I've had being the prince."

"But what about tomorrow…" Attia trailed off, not wanting to speak about the wedding aloud, as if saying it would make it approach even faster." I-I don't want to lose you again Finn!" She clutched his shirt as she started to cry again.

This time Finn could not think of a way to calm her, "Don't worry, I'll think of something to make this work."

"Promise."

"Ok, I promise you,"

"Thank you Finn," Attia stifled a yawn.

"Come on, it's past midnight, you need some rest," Finn told Attia as he helped her to her feet.

"What about-," Attia let out a huge yawn, which made Finn yawn too,"-you?"

"I'll go to bed once I know your sound asleep," Finn said as he kissed her on the cheek, then closed the door behind her.

He was lying on Attia's couch, sometime after she had gone to bed. "Curse this all!" Finn said under his breath as he was trying to find some way to get out of marrying Claudia. He then chuckled as he looked back and noticed how similar this was with Claudia trying to not marry Casper.

"I think I can manage to get this working, but I'll need to talk to Claudia about it. I just hope she says yes..." Finn muttered to him self as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well there you go, my third chapter to my Incarceron fan fic.

Only one more to go, WOOT! What might happen next?

Review and tell me what to fix/change/add and I'll try to make this as good as it can be.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

Hi guys! I finally got around to finishing up this fan fic. Procrastination is nice, right?  
Either way, read it and I hope you enjoy, comments on what to improve would be nice, blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Wedding Day

Finn was scowling out a window, staring at the cloudy sunset.

"Ah come on Finn, cheer up," Kerio said as he dressed up in his newest fancy suit," Today's a special day."

"Special doesn't mean good," Finn told him as he striated his collar for the tenth time this minute," Man, this suit is trying to strangle me."

"But it does look rather dashing on me, no?" Kerio said as he stepped out of the changing room. Like always, he managed to look strikingly handsome. His suit was immaculate, with diamonds buttoned into the cuffs. His shoes were so well shined that they hurt to look at. His eyes were a cool blue that seemed to glisten. His dirty blond hair was tied back in a ponytail that was flipped over his shoulder. And at his waist was a saber with its hilt incrusted in rare jewels.

But Finn merely shook his head.

"Oh come on, stop acting like such a downer," Kerio said with a crooked smile, and then he got a more serious look on his face," Are you sure about this? Do you know how much you are going to give up by doing this?"

For the first time today, a smile touched the edges of Finn's mouth," Yeah, I know this is what I want."

"Well, I hope you're sure about it brother, cause there is no turning back now."

* * *

It was night time and the clouds had finally blown away, letting the stars in all their glory shine down on the to-be-wed couple. There was a great gathering of people on the two rows of stands that faced out towards the pond and the wedding stand.

So many people there, some he knew others Finn had never seen before. The Warden and Incarceron were the guests of honor. Rix and a few of the Amazon half woman were there. He didn't really know them, but they were apparently friends of Kerio and Attia. Casper, Sigmund, and most of the castle staff were there too. And even against Finn and Claudia's objections, a few of the Comitiaus members and other Incareron prisoners had shown up as well. Big and little Amos waved at Finn, they seemed to act nice and orderly, but he couldn't be sure if he could trust them. Liz and a few of the other small kids from the Comitiaus had come too, and were helping them selves to the sweet table. In the corner was Attia who was talking with a big muscular man, for a moment he felt his face grow flush with jealously, thinking the man was talking up Attia but she soon left him and took a seat in the crowd.

They were all here for the wedding thought Finn. He felt a slight twinge of regret, but quickly pushed it away, 'You made your choice Finn, no turning back,' he told himself.

Then everything got quite all of a sudden. A lone figure stood at the top of the stairs of the castle. Then Claudia slowly made her way down the aisle. She looked amazing; she wore a pure white dress and had several flowers in her hair, pink roses, Finn remembered. And resting against her pocket was her father's old pocket watch, with Incarceron dangling at the end of the chain.

As she walked further down the aisle a soft wedding song began to start up. Finn's heart rate for some reason was getting even faster. He wasn't sure if he should stop it now, run up and stop the wedding or not. But one quick look at Kerio told him not to, he had made his choice, and he knew what he wanted.

The first few parts were just the boring stuff; you will live side by side, always in each other's need, blah blah blah. Then the most important part came up," Daughter of John Arlex, the Warden of Incarceron, do you give your hand in marriage, and become the Queen of the realm, Claudia Arlex?" The priest asked her.

"I do." Claudia said, with not a waver in her voice.

This was it. Finn could not stop this now even if he wanted to. He let himself have a slight smile.

"And you, new prince of the realm, son and escapee of Incarceron, wish to give your hand in marriage and become the King of the Realm, KERIO HAVAARNE?" The priest's voice rang out across the court yard.

"I-I do." Kerio managed. This was the first time Finn had ever known Kerio's voice to stutter. Then again Kerio said it, this time with all his resolve," I DO!"

"Then let these too become bound to each other in holy matrimony, now and forever. And let the Realm rejoice as it welcomes its new King and Queen!"

The cries of joy and cheer were deafening to Finn after the long silence. He let out a large breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. Attia was at his side and trying to pull him up and out of his seat. He picked himself up and let her drag him over to the newly bound couple. Kerio seemed happy with a smile on his face and everything, though he looked a little over whelmed at the same time. Claudia was an expert at hiding her emotions, so as far as Finn could tell she looked happy too.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Attia said with true enthusiasm.

"Oh please, you're just happy that you get Finn all to yourself," Kerio said, for the first time making a joke with Attia lacking any scorn. This made Attia blush but nod her head.

"But really, what kind of name is Havaarne?" Attia asked still giggling about the marriage.

"It's the name of the royal family here, Giles is a Havaarne, and since Kerio is Giles brother he is a Havaarne too," Claudia told her as she led them to the big dining table where they would have the wedding feast.

As they were walking down from the stage and through the crowd of people John, the Warden, walked up and placed a hand on both of the couple's shoulders and squeezed them affectionately. He then turned and warned Kerio about what he had just gotten himself into when he had married Claudia, making them all laugh, and she promptly kicked him in the shin making John grimace and everyone else laugh harder. But after the laughing had subsided, Claudia had managed to catch the slightest glimpse of a single tear rolling down her father's face. He was proud, even if he could not admit it, but just knowing it was all the praise she needed.

The servants were busy running around, getting everyone situated, and the food placed down as Kerio, Claudia, and the rest of them started to sit down for the feast. Everyone was having a good time, with Keiro and Claudia at the head of the table and Finn, Attia, Jared, and the warden all sitting on either side. They ate and talked and laughed. While the food was delicious and plentiful. Out of old habits, Attia would take a piece out of everything Finn chose and ate it before he could stop her; thankfully none of the foods were corrosive. But as Attia reached for a nice shiny green apple that she had been eyeing, Finn lunged and snatched it from her hand, then proceeded to take a bite out of it. After a minute, he gave the apple back to her and whispered," I won't have you sacrificing yourself if I can't do the same." Everyone smiled as Attia blushed a deep red.

"So, you are the boy my sis has been talkin' about," A deep voice sounded from behind Finn making him spin around, and crack his elbow on the table in the process. It was the same young man he had seen Attia talking to. She seemed surprised and a little bit scared.

"Umm, I think so," Finn said as he stood up and offered his hand to the man,"My name is Finn."

The man stood for a moment, eyeing Finn, while Attia was shifting in her chair restlessly. Then the man raised his hand and grasped Finn's, shaking it approvingly ,"Mine is Joshua, I am Attia's big brother." Finn remembered Attia once talking about her family, and how she only had a few older brother and sisters left. He took a moment to look closely at his face; he had dark brown hair, and like Attia's it had a few highlights streaking down it. And his eyes had the same steely confidence that Attia had as well. "I have to thank you, I never thought I would be able to see my sis again after the Comitiaus took her from the Civicry. But you some how managed to get her out of all this mess alive and healthy."

The part about the Comitiaus attack made Finn pause for a moment. Attia, seeing his hesitation, stood up and grabbed Finn's hand," Yes, Finn has helped me so many times, its hard to keep track."

"But I'm sure he needed you to watch his back for him." Josh told back, looking down at his younger sister with pride, "I still can't believe you guys were the ones that freed us from Incarceron!" He then noticed the rest of the party goers where all looking up at him, "I'll get settled down then, I don't want to ruin this big day, catch you latter sis."

* * *

It was later that night that the four young adults sat in Attia's Attic. Most of the guests had gone to bed. Josh had just finished catching up with Attia, while Kerio and Finn had been talking with some of the old Comitiaus members and asking what they might do now that they were free. Claudia had been stuck talking to the guests the entire day, and was tired by the time she had come up. Kerio and Claudia sat together on the couch, while Attia rested her head on Finn's shoulder as they rested on the rug by the fire. The drapes were pulled back, letting in the glory of the stars and moon.

"Well, that was fun," Kerio said as he poured himself a generous glass of red wine," would you like any _my dear_?" Kerio was heavy on the sarcasm.

"I don't think that is anyway to talk to your new wife, and the queen," Attia told him.

"I have to agree, _my dear_; that was very much uncalled for. But yes, I would like a glass if you don't mind," Claudia said, all very proper and such.

"Oh no, she is already starting to sound like royalty. Next thing you know, she is going to make you wear those huge, frilly ruffs around your neck," Finn teased them, remembering how Claudia had been trying to make him wear the silly things the other day.

Kerio poured Claudia a glass and handed it gently to her. Ignoring Finn's last comment he pulled out two more glasses and filled them to the brim then offered them to Finn and Attia," So you two, care to have a little drink? I hear one glass won't do too much harm."

Attia and Finn both blushed deeply. Apparently Kerio had found out about their experience last night. "Ummm…" was all they could manage, which made Kerio laugh even louder and Claudia giggle like a school girl.

Kerio pushed the glasses over to them, "Come on brother, you rarely ever smile. Why don't you treat the new couple by having a good time with your girlfriend?

Finn blushed even more heavily as he reached over and took a sip from his glass. Attia turned and smiled at him as she took a sip of her own wine, "I don't know Kerio, your Oath-brother dances with two left feet!" She laughed, which spilled more wine on the carpet and made Finn turn as red as his wine.

Realizing he had been backed into a corner with no way to escape it, so he set his cup down, stood up, and offered his hand to Attia. She took it gingerly and they walked over into the moonlight. But before they started she said," Well it wouldn't be polite to not offer the King and Queen the first dance?"

"Sure,"Kerio said, while Claudia agreed," Sounds like fun,"

Kerio and Claudia started to dance while Finn and Attia moved the couch against the wall. Much to Finn's surprise, Kerio and Claudia danced with the grace of angles. Finn could only imagine where Kerio could have learned to dance like that in Incarceron.

He went over to the table and took a drink of wine to cool off his nerves. But as he turned around, Attia was standing right in front of him. And before he could do anything, Attia embraced him and pecked him on the check.

"Come on Finn, you can't expect me to dance alone." She said with a kind and loving smile on her face as she dragged him back onto the dance floor. Finn and Attia started to dance. They still weren't that good, tripping and stumbling over each other every once and a while, but they enjoyed it none the less.

After they had danced for a while and they were resting against the wind Finn asked a question "Can I ask you something, Attia?" The moonlight was shinning on her skin, making her almost seem to glow. A lump had started to form in his throat.

"What is it?" She asked back.

"Could you ever love me, after all the wrongs I've done to you?" Finn asked, his voice cracking with uncertainty, as if he was afraid of what he might hear.

Attia frowned for a moment, thinking. Then a sad smile broke out on Attia's face, one that showed all the pain and suffering she had received on her journey here.

"I always have," She said as she pulled Finn close and kissed him.

* * *

Yeah! Finally done with this Fan Fic! This was all pretty fun to write.

Thanks for anyone who bothered to read this. Commenting would be nice.

And hooray for FinnXAttia stories.


End file.
